User talk:Redeadhunter
Welcome! Hi Redeadhunter -- we're excited to have Undead Gaming Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ok, one of the things we can do is switch the coloring of this wiki so the skin is gaming coded. That will help get some attention.--'Shade' 19:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) hey cool I just found this. It looks fun. I might edit here some.--Ironknuckle1 21:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Affliation Hey you said you wanted this wiki to be known well as you know my newest wiki is very well known but as soon as we sort of open it to the public we are going to have a bunch of very well mad e articles and templates. If you would like we could affiliate with each other and you could use our templates. You don't have to if you dont want to but also you could do that with Stal wiki that would probably help.--Ironknuckle1 21:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) toc because know one edits on Zelda Gazzette anymore because the two admins me and Z311 have left. Ill add you as an affiliate.--Ironknuckle1 23:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks! And I know wikia made me say this already, but thanks for editing. Even with Shade Link and Mekkai around here, it was a little lonely. Also, I have to recruit some admins soon. Can't stop spam by myself!--RH 03:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey now that we are affliates im going to need you to do one thing its not big its just so that people dont say anyone steals material here. Please go to toc wiki and find the Template:Source and bring it here and say it was from toc using it. This template you can put a top of templates that you take from us or stalwiki so that you can say that this was from their so that people cant come and try to destroy wiki by saying that templates were stolen. --Ironknuckle1 22:42, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Wikia is temporarily disabling images uploads? Something sounds strange! Death Police Do you think we should put the Death Police here? It is more active, and sw kinda died...--'Shade' 14:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Why do all these wikis keep dying?!!! Zelda Gazette DEAD!!!, Stal Wiki DEAD!!!, even UG is hanging on by a bloody thread!!! All this is doing is taking up used space on Wikias servers! If it weren't for the Temple of Courage, even Zeldapedia may have been forsaken at this point! On a more relevant and less ranty note, I haven't even thought about the DP in a while, all I can say is that this place kinda became the Death Police. I may open up another Death Police here. Heck, I'll take ANYTHING that'll increase edit rates, so that means I would also welcome the Temple of Stalfos. Not sure how effective it would be, though. I made IK a Rollbacker, though he hasn't been active. And with no vandals, I'm not sure we need a rollbacker. Still, he hasn't done anything to lose them, so he can keep them for now--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) new article i know a article that should be added its stallord from TP the large skelleton guy in the arbiters ground well yeh i looked and hes not in here sooo yeh. i mainly do edits i dont make articles just in case i mess up so if u could get someone to make this for me that would be great thx.Awesomedude1996 00:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC)